Immunoassays form a standard method in bioanalysis for the detection of an analyte from a normally liquid sample. These tests are normally based on the specific bond between an antibody and an antigen. Immunoassays are distinguished by repetition of a sequence of process steps. These steps usually comprise addition of a liquid to a detection area, interaction of the sample components present in the liquid with the detection element during a predefined time interval, and subsequent rinsing of the detection area with a washing liquid.
For the application in microfluidics, miniaturized devices, so-called “lab-on-a-chip” systems, are known, which permit an at least partially automated sequence of these steps. However, additional external pumps and externally connected valves are needed for the operation of this system.